Love Potion
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Retasu asks Purin to make her a love potion, so Ryou will fall in love with her. What happens when Ryou puts it in the kitchen and Kisshu eats it and sees Retasu first? He stalks her of course! And Pai gets jealous. PaiRetaKish. Co-wriiten with Sa-chan.
1. Purin's Love Potion

**Zuka: Eye of the Tiger...**

**Sa: O_o Nani?**

**Zuka: AKITE'S COMING! Gomen about the very short chapter **

**Sa: o.o**

**Disclaimer: We don't know anything 3=**

* * *

Retasu skipped along the path, towards Cafe Mew Mew, singing merrily. She loved the winter, the snow and seeing the children play in the snow. She skipped past a young couple then stopped and looked back. A smile appeared on her face, as she thought of Shirogane.

_Sh-Shirogane-san..._

Retasu's creamy skin turned red as she smiled shyly then finished skipping towards the cafe.

Purin and Ichigo was sweeping the floor, while Minto sat in the corner, sipping tea while reading her daily Zakuro magazine, she got everyday. Zakuro was being moodly as always, glaring at the people coming in.

She stumbled slightly, as she spotted Ryou sitting in the chairs, looking out of the window, as the sunlight shinned on his tanned face. Retasu quickly turned red as she stumbled into the changing one.

She quickly got changed and walked out, sorting her bow out on her outfit. She spotted Purin in the corner and a smile crept onto her face.

"Ano... Purin-san!" Retasu called.

The young monkey mew looked up and smiled, "Hai Retasu Oneechan na no da?"

"Can you do something for me?" Retasu asked, with a sickly sweet smile.

Purin blinked then nodded, "Hai! Anything for you Oneechan na no da!"

*A few minutes later*

"So Retasu Oneechan you want Purin to make a love potion, so Shirogane Oniichan will fall in love with you?"

"Ano... hai onegai Purin-san." Retasu begged.

"Okay Oneechan! It will be done in a few hours!" Purin said brightly then skipped off, leaving Retasu standing there smiling to herself.


	2. Lettuce of my Eye

**Saba: You said Akite was coming, but _he_ came instead!**

**Pai: May I ask what you are incoherently babbling about?**

**Saba: *heats up***

**Zuka: Um... we do not own anything?**

**Saba: May I mention that we especially do not own Pai?**

**Zuka: What? D:**

**Saba: By the way, this chapter has a different authoress... *cough* Saba's Reflection.**

**Pai: You really put empathis on that, didn't you?**

**Saba: *injects tranquiliser into his leg* Sweet dreams... or a beautiful nightmare? xD**

* * *

  
**Love Potion  
Lettuce Of My Eye**

**

* * *

**

Retasu's eyes were shut firmly as she hummed quietly, stirring the plastic mixing bowl with content. She opened her eyes to reveal sapphire gems, each orb sparkling with delight. She could not believe her luck when putting her trust in Purin to organise her love life, and she knew from a conversation earlier that Purin had once tried a love potion on Taruto, hardly listening to the disastrous end result afterwards.

_Taruto hated Purin with a passion, na no da! At least there was love in his hatred, no da!_

She was just too caught up with the idea that Ryou could actually return her feelings, and the deviously evil plan had been shoved to the back of her mind until she had seen him again. It had aroused so many feelings that she just wished she could share them with him, forcing her to consult Purin as a temporary cook.  
But Purin wasn't cooking any old recipe.

It was a recipe of love.

Retasu stopped stirring as she reached into her apron pocket, pulling out a small glass bottle which was shrouded in pink smoke. She removed the cork preventing it from spilling as she slowly poured it into the cake mix. She wasn't doing this because she was deranged, but because Purin said that using the potion on its own, like she had done, had a reverse effect. She had also said it with caution, meaning Retasu had to put a small dose instead of the entire potion, which was the opposite of what she was doing.

She had, in fact, finished the bottle, completely ignoring what the label read.

_Use in small doses, na no da, or prepare for an obsessed lover, no da! He will cherish whoever he sees first!_

Retasu watched as the creamy mix had been tainted with pink, a colour which had engulfed the whole contents of the bowl. She only smiled cheerfully as she began to prepare it for the oven.

* * *

Retasu walked along the yellow brick path of the restaurant as she held a cool plate of angel cake in her grasp, which was carefully wrapped in tinfoil. She attempted to open an arched pink door as she balanced the plate in one hand, successfully twisting the knob.

She waltzed in with such confidence that she hardly noticed Ryou brush past her. She froze almost immediately as she blinked, looking over her shoulder to see him looking out of the window again. She was beginning to grow curious of who he awaited for, letting her emotions get the better of her.

She approached Ryou, startling him with the sound of her plate hitting the table.

"Would you like a slice, Shirogane-san?"

Although Ryou could not take down this offer, what with Retasu in her best moods, he cautiously pushed the plate away as he stared through the small window on the wall again. He was really not hungry nor longing for conversation.

"Please?"

Retasu frowned as she saw she had not received a response, resting the cake on a counter in the kitchen on her way to the changing rooms. She removed the tinfoil from the appetising cake as she disposed of it in a bin, her eyes on the brink of tears. It was just as she disappeared from the kitchen that Kisshu had suddenly appeared, his eyes feasting on the cake as if he had been spying on it for a long time.  
Surprisingly, he was.

"This is what happens when you starve me, Pai."

Kisshu had only minutes to spare before he would be realised missing as he picked up a slice, his golden eyes sparkling in the bulb light. Pai and Taruto were currently concocting a new beast to unleash on their prey, leaving him time to redeem himself from hunger.

The cake was coated in pink icing, only for Kisshu to lick his lips with delight. It reminded him of strawberries, the taste of her lips and the girl herself.  
If only he knew he'd forget about her.

Shoving a slice into his mouth, he realised now that he had given in to temptation, he could not resist extending it. He endlessly put slice after slice into his mouth, shockingly maintaining his figure, until he resolved to licking the crumbs off the plate. The sound of footsteps pattering against the ground interrupted him, as he opened his eyes.

His eyes froze the intruder as she gasped, her hands immediately raised to cover her mouth. Kisshu's eyes were tinted a mild pink as they searched for compassion in the first person they set eyes on. Retasu instantly realised nobody had discovered him, making her his subject of love interest.

Kisshu did not know what was happening to him. He felt torn between his current love interest and the goddess which had just waltzed into the kitchen without a stumble or fall. Within a blink of the eye he had totally forgotten who he was torn between, and only focused on the mild teenager before him.

He smirked deviously, sending shudders down Retasu's spine to her dismay. Was there a connection? Retasu forgot one important factor. Purin had mentioned it as her number one caution.

_If you add the potion, oneechan, it will be you who falls in love with whoever eats your cake, na no da!_

There was silence, with only the beat of Retasu's heart.

_Thump, thump._

_No._

_Thump, thump._

_It can't be true._

******

* * *

********Saba: Don't worry, the main pairing is still Retasu and Pai! I just added a little twist, is all... Retasu shouldn't go unpunished for trying to force someone into loving her... imagine being torn between Ryou, Kisshu AND Pai!**

******Ryou: Retasu doesn't love me!**

******Kisshu: Lettuce of my eye? Oh, puh-lease!**

******Pai: Retasu is mine!**

******Zuka: Yeah!**

******Saba: Don't give me a migraine, all of you!**


	3. Stalkers in the morning

**Zuka: You knocked Pai out!! **

**Saba: Yes! **

**Pai: *laying on the floor, small porpoises floating around his head***

**Retasu: Pai-san!**

**Kisshu: Porpoise-chan!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything.... but I do own Saba! Muahahahaha**

* * *

The green haired alien stalker floated around outside Retasu's window. His gold coloured eyes were wide, as he watched his new love interest walked around in nothing but a green towel. Her wet hair clung to her smooth back. His eyes still had a tint of pink in them.

Kisshu pressed his face against the window, _Maybe... I could sneak in and steal a quick kiss from my Porpoise._

"Oi!" A cold voice broke through the younger alien's perverted mind.

He quickly whipped around to find the purple haired alien staring down at him.

"What are you doing?" Pai demanded.

The green haired stalker stared at him for a few seconds then turned away and looked back inside Retasu's window. Pai growled and flew closer to the smaller alien.

"Oi! What ar-!

The smart alien was cut off as he caught sight of Retasu, blood lust called as his face went a deep red.

"Kisshu!" Pai snapped, pulling out his weapon and swatting the alien over the head.

"Ow! Pai!" Kisshu whined.

The green haired girl froze up and turned to her window, to find as it seems, two pervert aliens staring at her.

She shrieked.

Pai swore.

Kisshu's eyes lit up as the towel slipped.

The poor red-faced mew grabbed her towel, quickly covering herself before yanking the blinds down.

"Well," Kisshu mused, "That was fun."

Seconds later the green haired alien had a big bump on his head.

"C'mon Kisshu! Taruto is waiting at the park for us."

* * *

The young green haired goddess was quickly making her way to the cafe. Glancing back every second until she was safe inside the Cafe.

_Wuaah! I am such a baka! I should have never used the potion!_

"Ohayo Retasu-san." Ichigo greeted, picking up orders.

"O-Ohayo." Retasu stammered, she was still nervous and hadn't got over from what had happened.

_I wonder what's wrong with Retasu-san, _Ichigo thought to herself, watching the shy mew go into the changing room.

Seconds later she came out with Ryou, her face was tinted red. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Stop smirking Strawberry," Ryou ordered, smirking as the smirk left her face quickly, "You and the others need to head to the park."

"Wha...? Why Shirogane?" Ichigo cried stamping her foot.

"Ichigo."

The mew leader turned around to meet Zakuro's gaze, minutes later she finally got the idea, "Ooh.. h-hai!"

She quickly ran out of the cafe, her face red with the others, as they transformed. Ryou shook his head.

"She can be so dense at times."

* * *

Kisshu's golden eyes scanned the park, as the mews ran in, his eyes lit up as he spotted Retasu.

"Ohayo Porpoise-chan!" He called cheerfully.

Her face went a bright red and the others looked confused, Pai's face slowly turned purple.

"Ne!" The cat mew called, "What about me nya?!"

He turned to her and blinked, "Oh, you kept rejecting me remember? Anyway you love Aoyama."

Minto snorted, holding in her laughter, as she watched her leaders face flush. Zakuro let out a small smirk and that was it from her. Purin stared at Retasu, her face stern.

"Oneechan!" Purin called, "How much did you use na no da?"

The green mew cast her eyes downwards and she felt ashamed, "Ano... the whole bottle Purin-san..."

"That was very bad Oneechan na no da!" Purin tutted.

"Ano... gomen nasai Purin-san."

"You could be stuck with Kisshu for ever na no da!"

The alien's eyes lit up and he smirked, "Well if we're going to be together Porpoise-chan, we better start kissing."

He teleported down to her and grabbed her chin in his hand, Retasu's blush deepened and then Kisshu kissed her on the lips.

"Wuaah Kisshu!! Nya!!" Ichigo cried.

"Oi! Get away from her!" A angry voice called out, which had a hint of jealousy in it?

He turned around to see a very angry alien glaring down at him, "Prepare to die Kisshu."

* * *

**Zuka: Well... Kisshu is going to get wrong.**

**Kisshu:...**

**Saba: Well... he might or not, since I'm doing the next chapter ^^**


	4. Taking The Risk

**Saba: You don't own me, Jazz-chan... hehe.**

**Deep Blue: *cackles evilly***

**Saba: That was my part! D:**

**Kisshu: You're right, it is me that owns you!**

**Zuka: o_o *twitch***

**Pai: *smirks***

**Saba: *trips Pai over cliff* ^_^ This chapter is by moi, minions! *listens to Solange* What do you mean, you've NEVER heard of her? D:**

* * *

**Love Potion**

**Taking The Risk**

* * *

Kisshu turned around only to find Pai glaring intently at him, his fan raised towards his neck as to achieve an immediate death. For the first time since the war had begun had Pai actually reflected emotion upon his victim, his indigo eyes flickering in broad daylight. There was a glint in his eye which showed perfectly well what he meant by this, only giving Kisshu the chance to smirk widely as one dagger appeared out of thin air. It flashed in the intense light of the day as he grabbed it with ease, backing away from Pai with a devious fang in sight.

"It takes two to tango, Pai..."

Pai grunted, his fan securely in his grasp. His eyes widened as Kisshu disappeared, leaving the scene almost completely. Ichigo's eyes were splattered with emotion that might even consist of jealousy, but shrugged it off as Kisshu's way of dealing with her constant rejections. She had actually persuaded herself that Kisshu would always return to her with a new way of trapping her heart in his own, but also just managed to convince herself that Masaya was her childhood sweetheart, at the same time not able to understand why she felt hollow having to fight over who she loves.

"Where are you, coward?"

Retasu yelled as she felt a cold hand place itself upon her shoulder. This caught the attention of everyone present, Pai especially, for Kisshu was the owner of the hand. He definitely meant business with the way he hid his eyes with his forest green bangs, only making the atmosphere slightly gloomy and serious. He lightly rested his dagger against Retasu's neck as she gasped quietly, her eyes widening. A wave of realisation overwhelmed her as she wanted to cry, but strangely couldn't. She had turned two people against each other, neither of them knowing that they were wrecking their mission drastically.

"You're the third person in this dance, Pai. Will you take the risk?"

Kisshu pressed the dagger further towards Retasu's flesh as she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as to block it all out.

"Stop this nonsense, Kisshu-"

"Nonsense? How is taking the risk utter nonsense? After all, all you're risking is Retasu, and we know perfectly well how you loathe humans... or don't you?"

Pai couldn't answer. Right now Kisshu had reduced him to nothing but a speck of dust. Silence surrounded him, with only his heart pounding in the distance. Retasu opened her eyes as she bit her lip. Although the idea that Pai had fallen in love was absolute ludicrous, she found it hard to believe that it still stood now.

"I always expected that you loved her, Pai. I was even willing to let you have the first move... but I took my chances. I took the risk, and it's a risk you'll never take."

Retasu lifted her foot from the ground as high as she could, only for the heel of her lime green boots to come crashing down on Kisshu's foot, making him yell quite loudly. She bolted out of the scene with tears on the brink of spilling, finding herself running smoothly along a pavement on an abandoned area. She stopped to catch her breath, inhaling the cool air deeply. This was definitely the last time she would have to experience not one, but two people fight for her love. It hurt to know that one was fake and her doing, and that the second was a cold-blooded enemy.

_I've always tried to make people happy when it only brings them misery._

"Never again."

* * *

There was a small brown parcel at the door of Cafe Mew Mew from the local postman, and Keiichiro rested it on the kitchen counter for Ryou to stumble upon when he awoke. Ryou staggered downstairs as he hit a pillar in the process, not fully awake for the new day. He ended up drinking from a glass vase instead of a plastic cup and chewed on grass instead of toast. It was a wonder how he was behind the Mew project. It was only late in the afternoon that Ryou spotted the parcel that was addressed to him, and rubbed his head.

"What's this?"

"It came in the post this morning, Ryou. You ought to check your mail more."

"And pay the electricity bill? I'll leave it to you, Keiichiro."

Keiichiro sighed as he exited the kitchen with a tray of strawberry shortcake and mint tea for Minto, leaving Ryou to tear open the parcel without hesitating. In fact, he stretched one arm and yawned as he used the other hand to lift the small yellow pendant from the surface. Ryou stopped what he was doing as his eyes widened, guessing who it was. After all, only one person refused to turn up today. He lifted the small note from below to find it was the handwriting of the one he had suspected, and groaned impatiently.

_Dear Shirogane-san,_

_I'm afraid I can't take it anymore. If you wish to contact me, they will remain wishes. I'm currently staying at an unknown location away from my parents to receive extra tuition at a college._

_Goodbye, boss. We were never anything else, were we?_

"Retasu..."


	5. Surprise Surprise

**Saba: This is _Saba's Reflection_ updating on behalf of Jazz-chan. And please credit moi, because I wrote chapter two, four and five. The rest belongs to Jazz-chan.**

**Jazz: Should I be Jazz, Zuka or Touki? o.o**

**Saba: To be, or not to be?**

**Kisshu: *holds skull up with hand* That, folks, is the question.**

**Dokueki: *whacks with handbag* Why are you obsessed with these things?!**

**Kisshu: Ow! *rubs head***

**Saba: *shrugs* White Chicks moment. And crawl back to the story you came from!**

**Dokueki: *sighs* But I LOVE Kisshu! Besides, you're leaving me with that sardonic Pai because you can't update quick enough!**

**Pai: Sweetheart! *hearts in eyes***

**Saba: Sorry guys. Cue the story!**

**Jazz: *growls***

**Sunameri = Porpoise**

**

* * *

**

**Love Potion**

**Surprise, Surprise  
**

* * *

She clutched her sidebag protectively, aware of the location she was in. It had been three weeks since she resigned from Cafe Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew, leaving her at a point in her life where she questioned the value of it. Her eyes were wildly searching for a familiar face, because she longed to feel a sense of belonging again. She was walking out of a market which rested nearby the cafe, people brushing past her without a backward glance or apology. It was a place like this that isolated her, and made her confront her fears of unrequited love.

Her braids fell loosely behind her, the wind rippling her lemon cardigan. She was enlightened at the sight of the pink building in front of her, the bushes freshly trimmed and the creamy path brighter than the sun. Light reflected upon the closed windows, and two arched doors at the heart of the entrance were opened. Her heart skipped beats but she wasn't intending on coming back, especially after what she had done. Abandoning the mission was only making the situation worse, as she'd left two aliens helplessly battling for her love.

She only wanted her boss to love her, if only she knew what would come next.

Her breath was stolen from her the moment she saw a glimpse of blonde hair exit the cafe, only to be followed by hair whiter than his. She wondered if she had been replaced, because the chatty teenager beside Ryou Shirogane was wearing her old uniform, green, clean and washed. She laughed in unison with Ryou's light-hearted chuckles, as they both stood there on the path, both blue eyes locked onto the other. Retasu could see the desperation each gaze possessed, the need to get involved with the other.

She could only stand her guard as still as a statue and watch in horror as her once boss held her pale chin within his grasp, both of them leaning in playfully. Before their lips could even touch, Retasu let out a strangled sob, disturbing the atmosphere drastically.

Ryou looked up, his eyes widening.

"Retasu!"

"Why are you talking to her for? I'm your girlfriend, not this old rag!"

Her accent was that of the French, cold, quick, and designed to cut you like a knife.

Retasu gasped as she sprinted, the only evidence that she was ever there being the tears which hit the ground as she left their presence. She found herself in the heart of the market again, her eyes closed as to ignore everything and everybody around her, including herself.

_How could he do that? He knew how I felt about him!_

She was about to run past a dark alleyway shrouded in huge shadows, only to be gripped by the wrist and pulled in. Her eyes shot open as she was pushed against a wall, locking gazes with the first set of eyes which chose to love her. It was too dark to see anything, but the instinctive golden colour which glimmered in his eyes like Chinese lanterns was enough for her to match them to a face and recognise him.

Her eyes splattered with emotion, she remained silent as his long nails retrieved the tears from her pale cheeks, causing her to flinch just slightly.

"You're too good for him, Sunameri-san. Why do you let him hurt you like that?"

She blushed, bowing her head to look at their feet. She averted her gaze, which came as a painful blow to Kisshu. He had spent his entire three weeks mourning for the girl he would never have loved if he hadn't taken the cake filled with a love potion, and he came to terms with the fact that before, he never even looked at her. Neither did Pai, and he couldn't believe that jealousy had forced him to confess to his own feelings. It was a reflection period for both of them, but which would have her heart?

"I-I don't know... i-isn't that what l-love is?"

He sighed.

"Come with me."

"What-"

Kisshu pressed his lips against Retasu's, her eyes widening upon impact. Her warm lips were tainted with the eternal coldness of Kisshu's, electricity coursing through her veins. She found herself savouring the taste, a side effect which came with the love potion. She'd return the feelings of whoever took it, a precaution which was foretold by Purin, and became a reality. Retasu was kissing back, and she couldn't help it. She began to wonder where her conscience lay in all of this.

Kisshu tore away with a devillish smirk, licking his lips deviously. He offered a hand to Retasu, putting her on the spot.

"Take my hand."

She noticed the wounds on his wrist, which the little light in the alleyway shone upon most. She glanced up at him softly. He seemed to acknowledge what she was implying with the look she gave off.

"Love is pain, Retasu... I intend to make up for it. Your friends aren't your friends, and as for enemies... I'm your ally really."

Retasu didn't feel she had any other choice, especially after the events which followed previously.

She took his hand and they disappeared.

****

_

* * *

_

Dokueki: x.x *dies*

**Saba: You do know she'd never steal Pai's heart from Retasu... right?**

**Jazz: I had to make sure. *blood on hands***

**Saba: *sighs***

**Kisshu: Hooray, she's dead! I'm free!**

**Retasu: *cough* You just kissed me... I think you're trapped in a love quadrangle.**

**Kisshu: Damnit. ._.**

**Saba: I don't know where this is going now, but I'll leave that to Jazz-chan.**

**Jazz: Oneechan's betraying Tokyo Mew Mew?!**

**Saba: That's what it looks like. I'm such a devil, aren't I, guys?**

**Kisshu: Um...**

**Jazz: Well-**

**Pai: Yes.**

**Saba: *flames in eyes* DIE! *kills Pai* Goodbye, friends! ^_^**


	6. Element Of Surprise

**Saba: I'm back!**

**Pai: *steps out* Boo.**

**Saba: Uh... where is everybody?**

**Pai: *points to closet* I eliminated them.**

**Saba: O_O Not funny, Pai... o-open the closet.**

**Pai: *summons fan* Don't worry, there aren't any skeletons in there-**

**Saba: Thank God-**

**Pai: -except you.**

**Saba: *laughs nervously* Halloween was weeks ago, P-Pai... hehe, cue the story. By Saba's Reflection, at that!**

**Pai: DON'T YOU DARE-**

***screaming is heard in the background, but don't you go sexist and say it's a girl!***

**Kisshu: Isn't it? o.o *sniff* I smell gasoline...**

**Love Potion**

**

* * *

**

**Element Of Surprise**

**

* * *

**

_Kisshu continued to hold her hand once the transportation to his bedroom was complete. His eyes were fixed on her own, but she was reluctant to return the gaze._

_"Ano... y-you can l-let go now..."_

_It was a hard process, but Retasu eventually slipped her hand from his grasp. She noticed the love potion made affection an obsession, rather than one's happiness to be in the presence of the other. It was almost as if the connection had been broken from the moment she forced him to release her, but it remained dormant in his eyes, she could see it now. The pink swirls in his pupils proved it._

_Kisshu smiled oddly._

_"Taruto will give up his bed for you."_

_"And you're so s-sure?"_

_He chuckled dramatically._

_"I'll be right back."_

Ten minutes had passed.

Retasu sat comfortably on Kisshu's single bed, her hands supporting her head as she stared into the blank walls of her asylum. Why she considered it to be one, she'll never know, but its appearance could be compared to that of a mental institution, although it was filled with a mild violet rather than the intense white which probably drove sane people mad in the first place. She knew without having to ask that Kisshu's persuasion skills... well, they sucked. It was a fact if the reason the whole room was shaking was because of Taruto's next door.

The war raged on next door, where the once cuddly room of the youngest alien had suddenly been transformed into a battlefield.

Taruto defended himself by taking cover behind a brown leather couch, which was tilted backwards due to the attacks which came from each side. His weapons were a pile of stuffed bears he had stolen from Purin, but apparently they were reduced to cotton wool before they could even reached the ground again, for Kisshu was using kitchen utensils on his side. He hid in the hallway corageously, a cereal bowl resting neatly over his head like a sombrero. In his hand was a pitchfork he found in the closet.

"Give it up, Taruto! Your room is not yours!"

"What?! As if I'm giving it to a fish finger, let alone that old hag you used to lust after!"

Kisshu growled, pulling on his bowl before charging into the bedroom again.

The results would be disastrous.

It was even worse that Pai was closing in on the situation, his nose twitching as if smelling trouble instead of overhearing it.

_If it's Kisshu I'll wring his freaking neck by the noose. Won't Deep Blue-sama love that!_

Pai decided to achieve the element of surprise like Kisshu had done earlier, noticing the door to his bedroom which was wide open. He would have to be quick in his movements if he didn't want his prey to escape through the opening, but what he suspected was inside wasn't what he initially thought. But he planned to teleport, a technique which was bound to shock the opponent.

Pai summoned his fan before spotting the shadow of the slender figure occupying the bedroom, clenching his fist triumphantly as this gave him the opportunity to know the coordinates as to where they were standing.

His intentions were hardly good, but vengeance was bittersweet, no?

Within the blink of an eye, he had already teleported into the room, grabbed the occupant by the wrist and slammed them against the wall, only to lock gazes with a pair of sapphire gems in place of the two golden orbs he was looking forward to glaring at continuously.

Retasu whimpered. His eyes widened.

"Y-You?!"

_**

* * *

**_

**Zakuro: So who was screaming, Saba?**

**Saba: Well, it wasn't me, in case sexism informed you so. As soon as you hear a scream you think it's a girl, no?**

**Jazz: It was Pai-chan, wasn't it?! D:**

**Pai: *bangs on closet* LET ME OUT!**

**Saba: Don't open it. It's called anger management therapy. Keep him locked up for as long as possible, and he'll be a reformed soul afterwards. Speaking of therapy... did you guys see Kisshu? ^_^**

**Jazz: Uh... o.o**

**Kisshu: *runs in circles* I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!**

**Saba: Gasoline leak. ^_^; Sorry... hehe, see you next time, folks! And thanks for reminding me, Izzy! This didn't cross my mind until you mentioned it. :P  
**


	7. Confrontation! Kisshu's Escape

**Saba: This is Saba reporting from Jazz Mine.**

**Jazz: Eh?! o.o**

**_Put 'Jazz' and 'Mine' together and you'll get a full name. xP_**

**Saba: We will now go to Kisshu on music.**

**Kisshu: Yo! Pai plays jazz on a tuba!**

**Jazz: Okay... o_o**

**Pai: *blows into instrument, blowing everyone away***

**Saba: *hits a wall* This is Saba... reporting from- *faints***

**Kisshu: -Jazz Mine. We'll report on Pai's condition once Saba recovers after the break.**

**Pai: *twitch* Not the... closet... O_O; **

**

* * *

**

**Love Potion**

**Confrontation! Kisshu's Escape**

_**

* * *

**_

Time seemed to stretch in the room where Pai confronted his worst fear up close, the fear being Retasu's inability to love him back. He dreaded the day where he would catch her alone, and it had somehow become a reality, even fate, because of Kisshu's intolerance to ensure Retasu was safe by herself.

Pai's shadow shrouded Retasu in darkness, making her feel smaller than she had already felt.

"Let her go."

Kisshu stepped into the bedroom, his pigtails drooping towards his shoulders. The carpet below him seemed to form a puddle at his feet, his clothes drenched in unexplainable water.

"Kisshu-san. You're-"

"-wet. Yes, I know. Taruto found a hosepipe in the closet, connected it to a tap and watched me drown in the result."  
He smiled weakly.

"I guess I lost, huh?"

Kisshu's laid back personality faded along with his relaxed expression, replaced by a frown which deepened continuously and a single dagger which was held within his pale hand. He raised his head slightly to look at the taller alien, a flame burning amongst the golden shine of his eyes.

"You heard me. Let her go. I don't care what you do afterwards, whether you inform Deep Blue or take matters into your own hands... can't you see I love her?"

Pai grunted, taking a step forward in Kisshu's direction. He dragged Retasu with him like a dog on a leash, biting her lip at the tension which surrounded them.

_And it's all my fault._

"Stop deceiving yourself! It is clear to see that you are under a spell, a spell that Mew Lettuce herself will break by my force."

"I know that, Pai."

"What?"

A second knife found its way into Kisshu's other palm, his hand gripping it like lightning in the floating spaceship. With each step he decided to use to move in on Pai, he spoke in a voice which promised miracles instead of foreboding. It came across to Pai that he must have felt wonderful, as though he were walking around in paradise everyday rather than waking up in the middle of a war. A simple potion was all anyone needed to see their life had meaning and purpose, and Kisshu was living proof.

"Before I was chasing the wrong girl. She would never consider my feelings nor did she try to understand them. But... one day it all changed, you know? I started seeing someone else, and although she might not feel the same at least I know she probably did consider them, because she understood me. I'm over the moon, Pai!"

"Kisshu..."

"I'm happy. Why can't you accept that?"

Retasu bowed her head, allowing her leaf green bangs to fall over her glasses. She was just as shocked as Pai was to know what Kisshu always knew, yet she felt a sense of relief because she felt he wasn't in control of his decisions, that she had made him a puppet on the strings she pulled at continuously.

She was the escape Kisshu needed from the misery he suffered under Ichigo's hands. Who knew?

"You never will though, and I've accepted that. But seeing as I know you can't..."

A fang appeared from Kisshu's upper lip, a smirk crawling onto his face slowly.

"... you leave me no choice."

Kisshu lunged from his ground as he raised one dagger, intent on inflicting bodily harm against Pai. But in one quick movement Pai tossed Retasu aside, revealing a weapon of his own in the process; a fan.

Retasu fell face first on the rough bed before her, lifting her head up immediately to catch sight of what was to happen. Kisshu's eyes widened as he jerked backwards, but Pai had already brought his fan down on him.

"Fuu Rai Sen!"

A huge blast created from the attack sent Kisshu flying into a wall, shattering upon impact. Dust began to rise for a few seconds, blinding everyone present, even Retasu. She gasped at the blow, grasping the air with her hand as she couldn't pity Kisshu, but herself.

"Mew Lettuce."

Retasu sat up, the dust settling slowly to reveal a masculine figure which could only be mistaken for Pai. Retasu found herself digging her nails into the duvet cover, gripping the fabric tightly for a reason unknown to herself.

The dust was no longer airborne, exposing an unconscious Kisshu in the background. His head was tilted to the side as his back was up against a wall in the outside corridor, a confused Taruto scratching his brown head at the scene.

"Pai... what have you done?"

"Nothing of your concern, Taruto. I suggest you retreat for the day."

Taruto nodded, blinking repeatedly at a glimpse of green in the area. He didn't really enjoy being excluded from rare incidents like these, but he trusted his older comrade to deal with whatever had disrupted their peace. As long as it wasn't Purin, what was the worse that could happen to him?

Pai turned his head to Retasu, regarding her sternly.

"If Kisshu's life was not at stake I would have eliminated you seconds ago. But his sanity is in your hands and I demand you tell me about his condition."

Retasu placed her legs off the bed as her toes touched the ground briefly, her head bowed as she murmured in the form of an explanation. She was indebted to him, because he refrained from stealing her life again. He had the opportunity to let Kisshu kill her before, did he not?

"Ano... Kisshu was never meant for this, I-I swear! But... ano... he raided our cafe's kitchen and consumed an entire cake... my cake, in fact."

"Is this relevant?"

"O-Of course! It wasn't a n-normal cake. I used a potion during the baking of it, which was meant to be eaten by Shirogane-san... I'm... I'm really sorry... he just saw me after eating it and... fell in love again. I'm so sorry!"

Pai frowned, especially at the mention of a certain blonde boy. He was unsure of why he felt that way, but presumed it was because he was an enemy by default.

"Are you implying that all Kisshu suffers from is love?"

"Yes! And I was going to keep away until I saw how much pain he was in... I'm not like Ichigo-san. I can't hurt people, not intentionally."

"And a cure?"

"Love cannot be cured, Pai-san."

Pai looked taken aback by the -san, even disgusted, causing Retasu to realise her mistake and cover her mouth instantly. Her voice behind her hand was muffled, but enough for Pai to acknowledge she was apologising.

"B-But seeing as it was a p-potion we could ask P-Purin-san. She c-concocted it f-for me."

Pai nodded approvingly, leaving Retasu pleased with herself, but in doubt about whether there really was a cure.

"I didn't mean to hurt Kisshu-san. I think if Ichigo-san knew him like I did... she'd at least respect him."

"Perhaps you did not, but Kisshu is lovesick because of you. I will teleport you to the building you call a 'cafe', and come back at a suitable time to collect the cure."

"O-Okay."

Retasu sighed. Could love be cured?


	8. KISSING

**Saba: Jazz isn't going to write this chapter.**

**Pai: So? ¬.¬**

**Saba: -_- Shut up. I am continuing it for today. And... Retasu kisses Ryou.**

**Pai: WHAT?**

**Saba: Just kidding. xD**

____

**

* * *

**

**Love Potion**

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

* * *

_

Pai knocked on Purin's door with a clenched fist. He decided to accompany Retasu. After all, she was his enemy and to disregard the fact would equal harsh punishment from Deep Blue himself.

Retasu was standing beside him as she shifted her position uncomfortably, holding her breath as the door creaked open slowly. She exhaled quietly when Heicha appeared in the doorway instead. Her hair was braided in a style only Purin could master.

Pai raised an eyebrow in a moment of confusion, but his complacent expression returned and he addressed the girl formally. "Move aside, earth child."

Heicha twirled a strand of brown hair around her finger. "Oneechan tells Heicha not to let in strangers."

"I'm presuming Oneechan is Purin and Heicha is your guardian?"

Retasu placed a hand over her mouth as she stifled a brief giggle, the tension that once lingered in the atmosphere dropping dead completely. "No, this is Heicha." She gestured towards the said 'earth child', who clutched the skirt of her pink dress and bowed. "She talks in third person like her sister. Isn't that right, Heicha-san?"

Heicha nodded in response.

Pai appeared taken aback by the revelation of Heicha's speech pattern, but he began to understand the humour in it and oddly expressed a deep bellowing chuckle.

_Even his laugh is strange_. Retasu blushed at the thought, though it was barely visible on her cheeks. She felt more relaxed now that a joke was shared amongst them. It was the beginning of an alliance, ne?

"Retasu-oneechan!" Purin's head poked out of the kitchen window as she waved at her friend enthusiastically. Steam poured through the window like white mist from a horror movie, as Purin spotted the alien escorting Retasu to Fong residence. The exaggerated waving came to a halt and her mouth became slightly agape. "Pai-oniichan?"

Pai grit his teeth at the nickname, but remained perfectly calm in the situation. However the pile of nerves called Retasu was seemingly the opposite, for she was currently chewing on a nail rather anxiously.

"Can we come in, Purin-san?"

Purin blinked. She grinned. "IS 'NEECHAN DATING-"

"LET US IN, P-PURIN-SAN!" Retasu's pale face grew awfully red as she raised her voice to the tone of a mouse. She swore Pai was smirking in amusement at the corner of her sapphire eye.

"Why didn't you say so, na no da?"

A bead of sweat appeared on Heicha's forehead as Retasu performed an anime 'trip and fall' at Pai's feet. "Ano... I-I did, P-Purin-san."

* * *

Pai was inspecting the fireplace in the living room. A portrait of Purin's mother hung above it proudly as a gold plate was drilled just inches underneath it.

_Turn that frown upside down!_

A clown came into mind as Pai shook his head briskly.

He shuddered. There was a sofa at the center of the living room in which Retasu sat upon gladly. She watched Purin tilt a teapot into her porcelain cup in an act of hospitality to her guests.

"The cure is simple as the alphabet, na no da!" She exclaimed.

Pai's left ear twitched profusely. It was a cue to enter the conversation as he abruptly sank into a seat next to Retasu. He slid an arm around her in an attempt to relax as almost immediately did the daunting blush return to Retasu's unsuspecting facial features.

"If you want Kisshu-oniichan to be freed you must share a kiss with someone other than him." Purin's eyes moved between the two as the gesture fell on deaf ears.

Suddenly Pai spluttered in a mix of shock and fake disgust. "Are you proposing SHE kiss me to break the spell?"

Retasu had known Purin long enough to acknowledge she was lying through her teeth blatantly. She had the optimistic nature of a bad matchmaker, especially when she considered Ryou as Retasu's 'ultimate' lover. But before she could contradict the fictional cure Pai turned her head around and sent his frozen lips on a collision course with her own.

Purin laughed throughout the ordeal. "I'll tell you the REAL cure now, no da!"

Pai wiped his mouth with an arm as he coughed awkwardly. It seemed as though Retasu's blush was contagious, because he was the one who looked like a tomato.

"P-P-Pai-san... I think you went too f-f-far..."

Pai couldn't hide his embarrassment anymore as he buried his head in his hands shyly.


End file.
